


It'll be okay

by MurderedByFanfiction



Series: Creek Oneshots [7]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Assisted Suicide, Character Death, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Suicide, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderedByFanfiction/pseuds/MurderedByFanfiction
Summary: Please read the Tags!!!!!!If you will be triggered by guns, suicide, or depictions of violence, please do not read!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Craig chokes on a sob, the noise wracking harshly out of his chest and through his lips. “I c-can’t, Tweek. I fucking can’t!” He screams, pushing the back of his hands into his eyes to stop the tears. “I can’t.” He repeats in a broken, cracked voice.





	It'll be okay

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please do not read if you will be triggered!  
> This is kinda bad, but this is the best I could do. I honestly can't imagine Tweek dying any other way than with him either killing himself or dying of old age just because of how I see him.  
> Leave feedback in the comments!~~

~~~~

“Just do it.” Tweek trails off, staring at Craig with red tinted eyes. “It’s okay, Craig.” Tweek smiles at him, a smile that holds pain and sorrow, and nods. “ It’ll be okay.” 

Craig chokes on a sob, the noise wracking harshly out of his chest and through his lips. “I c-can’t, Tweek. I fucking can’t!” He screams, pushing the back of his hands into his eyes to stop the tears. “I can’t.” He repeats in a broken, cracked voice.

“It’s okay, Craig.” Tweek reassures him. “I’ll do it.” Tweek jerks into motion, swiftly pulling the steak knife out of Craig's loose hold. There is barely a moment for Craig to process Tweeks actions before the knife is suddenly plunged into Tweeks stomach.

Tweek gasps out a pained breath, dropping to the floor in pain. He takes several measured breathes and pulls, yanking the knife out of his stomach, causing the blood that has slowly been seeping out of his wound to increase its flow.

“Oh god,” Craig gasps, dropping to his knees next to Tweek. “Tweek, no. Oh god.” He Presses his hands against the wound, blood seeping through his finger, and breathes in harshly. “Oh god.” He repeats on a mantra, his eyes frantically jerking between Tweeks face and his stomach.

“It’s okay, Craig.” Tweek smiles up at Craig, pulling a hand up to rest on Craig’s face. Craig sobs harshly, leaning his face into Tweeks hand. “I love you-u, Craig.” Tweek breathes out harshly, pulling his hand away from Craig's face and dropping it to the ground, impacting with a dull thud that he can’t quite hear. Tweeks eyes slip closes, and the small smile that had been on his face fell away. 

“Tweek, please. Don’t, don’t die, please. Please.” Craig cries, his tears falling quickly down his face before landing on Tweeks body. His hands pressed harshly to Tweeks stomach. “Oh god, please.” Craig pulls a hand away from Tweeks stomach, and grabs his face, shaking him lightly. He smacks him softly, once, twice, a third time. The blood from his hand smears across Tweeks face, leaving red finger prints in its wake.

Craig breathes out, watching as Tweeks chest rises once and falls with his breath, watching as Tweek takes his final breath. And he sobs, crying so harshly his entire body shakes, and the room echos with the sound. He pulls his hands up to his face, and cries into them, uncaring of the blood he was getting covered with.

“Oh god, Tweek.” He chokes, and sobs, and he cries. There is nothing but his loud sobbing in the room for several minutes. Then the sound of shoes, heels, clicking along the ground, closing into where Craig was kneeling, where Tweeks dead body laid.

“You had a choice. You kill him, or we kill your sister. The options were clear. You didn’t kill him. He killed himself.” The woman speaks, her voice high pitched, it echoes loudly in the room. “Your sister is dead now, Craig.” The woman states. She turns, and walks away slowly, her heels clicking at each step she takes.

Craig’s crying continues, although his sobbing has stopped, his tears slipping slowly down his face. He looks at the ground, where the knife had fallen when Tweek pulled it out. He reaches forward slowly, and lazily drags the knife closer to him. He stands, lifting the knife in his hand, and tightens his grip around it. 

He turns, and runs, the woman several feet away turns as well, having hear him get up. She smiles a twisted smile, bright red lipstick pulling tightly across her face. 

_ Bang _ . 

Craig stops, and glances down, blood starts slowly appearing through his blue jacket, tinting it a darker color. He looks back up at the woman, who continued to smile, and makes a smile of his own. A dark, twisted smile. And he raises his hand, pulls it back, and throws. The knife flies through the air for several seconds before it makes contact. The woman's face falls, her smile finally disappearing, and she glances up. Blood falls into her eye, and the knife handle is barely visible to her. She looks back at Craig. And then collapses.

Craig shakes, in pain and exhaustion, and he looks back at Tweek. He smiles softly, and then falls. His eyes slipping closed, and the world becoming black around him. Tweeks voice echoing in his mind. 

“It’ll be okay, Craig.”

~~~~


End file.
